


Still Crazy For You

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Married Life, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Austin and Ally can't sleep one night on their tour bus, late night cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Kudos: 16





	Still Crazy For You

Ally woke up and stretched out her arms, searching for Austin’s solid frame. Instead, her fingers ran through the empty, wrinkled bedsheets. The tour bus swayed her slightly as she sat up, registering the sound of soft music coming from the other side of the bedroom door. Her bare feet were shocked as they touched the cold linoleum floor, so she slipped on her sandals before carefully opening the door into the bus’s living area.

There, goofily dancing to the music while slicing strawberries, was Austin.

“Hey.” He said, smiling as he saw her wearing his sweatshirt. (The Harvard one that she got him for Christmas in her first year of college.)

“Hey.” She replied, returning his smile. “Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah.” He used the back of the knife to place the strawberries on a plate with cubed cheeses, pickles, and deli meat and offered it to her. “Charcuterie board?”

“Really?” She said with a laugh, grabbing one of the pickles. “Since when do you make charcuterie boards?”

“Since I woke up tonight craving the one we had on our honeymoon.” He answered, popping one of the strawberries into his mouth.

Ally shook her head fondly as the song changed to the one they slow-danced to at their junior prom.

“Wow. I can’t remember the last time I heard this one.”

“It’s never left my playlist.” Austin said, extending his hand to her and putting on an exaggerated accent. “May I have this dance, m’lady?”

She grinned ear to ear, taking his hand. “Of course.”

Austin gently placed his other hand around Ally’s waist as they moved in small circles. Suddenly, the bus came to a jarring stop, causing Ally to lose her balance and crash into Austin’s chest.

“Woah!” She exclaimed, looking up sheepishly as he put a steadying hand on her back.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He murmured, brushing a strand of stray hair out of her face.

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her palm, standing up on her toes to kiss him.

“I know.”


End file.
